


Healing Witch

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Witch

There's a cemetery near Naples. Somewhere in that cemetery is a stone that reads _Beatrisia Catardi, Guarigione Strega_. She saved her whole town during the Black Death, and she used magic to do it. She's not a candidate for sainthood: many people in that town have prayed over the centuries for her intercession in various matters and nothing has ever happened. Beatrisia would not be surprised, say the stories, which is the other reason she's no saint; nonbelievers never are. Not in the theological sense of the term, at least.

But Beatrisia's remains have been treated much the same as any saint's. Here a metacarpal, there a metatarsal, again in the belief that the relics of saints have holy power, and what hasn't been absconded with is carefully preserved.

How fortunate for the demon called Ruby that everyone who ever knew she used to be Beatrisia Catardi is dead.


End file.
